In & Out
by The Kenny Parable
Summary: When Larry Butz wins an Oscar for his performance as a gay marine, he outs his high school English teacher Phoenix Wright during his acceptance speech. This comes as a shock to Wright - and his fiancee Maya. With Wright's wedding just days away and national media descending on his town, Nickt's under fire to prove just how much of a man he is. Based on the movie with the same name.


Okay, please don't expect this to be a word for word remake because, while I'll be keeping the same plot and a few of my favorite quotes in - I actually intend to change a few scenes of the movie; specifically the ending. I dunno how this'll play out yet; it's only chapter 1. Just because this chapter happens to share some lines of dialogue, not all of them will. There will be some lines of dialogue from the movie that are staying in here - of course - but much of it will get changed. Many, many, of Maya's lines, specifically.

DO NOT EXPECT ENDGAME MAYA/PHOENIX. IT'S NOT HAPPENING.  
(just telling you now.)

*I'm gonna fuck with the ages here, a lot.  
Here's who's older than who  
Miles 41, Kristoph 38, Phoenix 32, Apollo 30, Maya 27, Larry 22, Trucy 18, Pearl 18, Ema 17.  
*also, please note that there's a genderbent Trucy and a genderbent Ema here.  
**Trucy is not, in any way, related to Phoenix or Apollo in this fic, okay? Maya is in no way related to Pearl.**  
Got it? Okay, now let's go.

* * *

It's the middle of June in Greenleaf, and the weather has never been nicer. The sun is shining over the small lake just off the center of town, and there's nary a cloud in the sky.  
_**"See the mountains kiss high heaven**_  
_**"And the waves clasp one another-"**_  
In elementary schools all across the district, children are staring out the nearest windows, wishing they could be out and playing around, be out in the gentle summer breeze.  
_**"No sister-flower would be forgiven**_  
_**"If it disdained its brother-"**_  
Such a breeze that caused flowers to sway ever so softly, and made it so that there would be soft waves rippling through the grassy fields that practically covered the tiny suburb.  
_**"And the sunlight clasps the earth**_  
_**"And the moonbeams kiss the sea-"**_  
And it is in room 132, on the second floor of Greenleaf High School's building, that a class of 19 high schoolers sat, half interested, listening to their teacher's reading of Percy Bysshe Shelley's poem, Love's Philosophy.  
_**"What is all this sweet work worth**_  
**_"If thou kiss not me?"_ **  
Phoenix Wright snapped his book shut, bringing his students to attention. He paused a moment - no longer than a few seconds - just to see if he'd get a response. When it seemed as if his students were expecting another stanza, he instead continued, surprising some students, "That's it." Earning a few chuckles from some of his more English lit wary students. "Any questions?" he asked, leaning on his podium in the center of the room, his desk on his immediate right - where he placed the book of poetry.  
One hand raised, slowly, but confidently.  
"Pearl?"  
A shy smile overtook the girl's face as she covered it with her hands - but not muffling her voice. "... Is it true that you taught Larry Butz?"  
Try as he might, Phoenix couldn't keep himself from rolling his eyes as he smiled.  
Phoenix Wright, himself, was a 12th grade English teacher, primarily. He was as clean-cut as he could get himself, his hair was always perfectly slicked back in spikes; though he argued they were natural - not gelled, his pressed white shirt tucked neatly into his blue suit pants, and a perfect pink- actually, not so much pink, as a, well, lightish red - tie to finish the outfit. He kept his perfect posture, his vocabulary was vast, and he always kept his filter on; never swore in front of his superiors, students, and rarely even in front of his fiancée, at that. A perfect role model - he was often considered.  
Aside from that, Phoenix also taught two drama classes, and was the teacher in charge of the Drama club. Larry Butz was one of his former students, not the sharpest tool in the shed, but was most certainly the brightest star on the stage. A C+ student in the likes of English, though he more than excelled in the Drama department- go figure, as the kid went on to become an actor.  
He'd made himself known in a few recurring roles in a few television dramas and sitcoms, before finally landing a supporting role in last year's big hollywood drama - a role that, in turn, got him cast in the year's biggest blockbuster - a controversial drama about a gay marine, brilliantly portrayed by Butz himself. He was so phenomenal in the role that he was nominated for an oscar for "Best Male Actor". The awards show that night was the only thing on every student's mind that whole week, all of Wright's lessons were being interrupted with questions about the actor.  
"Yes, it is true. I taught Larry Butz in this very room. And wouldn't you know, Miss Fey, that he sat in_ this_ exact seat?" Phoenix said, tapping her desk.  
As Pearl squealed, another girl, Penny Nichols, raised her hand. "Did Larry… Did Larry have a girlfriend when he was here?" A laugh from behind her. "Shut up, Emmett!" Phoenix didn't answer the question, but simply smiled instead. _Gotta love Emmett Skye._  
Another hand shot up. This time, a girl by the name of Jinxie Tenma. "Mr. Wright!"  
"Is this a question about the poem?"  
Jinxie's hand slowly lowered. "No," she answered, in a quiet voice.  
One more hand raised, a girl with bright orange hair and a grin on her face. "Athena, is your question about poetry, english lit, or any type of literature, really?"  
"Oh, of course,"' Athena lied.  
"Well, let's hear it," Phoenix said, knowing full well it was going to be another question about his former student-turned-actor.  
"_Well,_" Athena started, drawing out the first word as long as she could, "When Larry Butz went to school here, and he obviously studied British Literature, and poetry…" she looked Phoenix in the eye and grinned, "Was he really cute?"  
The boys in the back of the room snickered at all the girl's questions. Phoenix, however, took this as an opportunity to joke.  
"No, absolutely not, he's had so much work done to him, it's practically a complete overhaul." He couldn't help but grin, stifling a laugh at his female student's horrified looks.  
"R-really?" Athena choked out, shock across her face.  
Phoenix nodded. "Totally. When Larry went here, he was actually a chameleon."  
And there it was, the laughter that the class would no doubt produce after one of Phoenix's jokes.  
As if to be a perfect punctuation, the bell rang, and his students began to shuffle out of the room, most of them - most meaning all students with the exception of the basketball team that would be seeing him next period - wishing him congratulations as they walked out.  
Phoenix shrugged on his coach's jacket. He still had a gym class to teach, even if basketball season _was_ over already.  
He'd barely locked his door when Trucy Gramarye, a senior boy, ran up to him, an envelope gripped tightly in his hand, both a nervous look on his face and a nervous shake in his hands. "Mr. Wright, it came, it came in."  
"The letter from California State?"  
Trucy nodded, pulling his jacket around him. Trucy was one of his best students; Phoenix had him for his Honors English 4 class later in the day, and Trucy was one of, if not _the_ best player on the school's basketball team. After school, Trucy had a part-time job as an entertainer; a magician. Everyone who lived in Greenleaf was well aware of Trucy's talents and not only did _he_ know it, but he was damn proud of it too.  
To Trucy, Phoenix was just about his idol. The man could do no wrong. Phoenix was more like an older brother rather than a teacher; and in as tight-knit a community as Greenleaf was, that was more than understandable to the other students in Trucy's grade.  
Trucy shoved the envelope into Phoenix's hands as the two walked through the halls towards the gym. "You open it - it'll be easier and less nerve-wracking if you do it, Mr. Wright."  
"Relax, Truce. I'm sure you did fine."  
"You really think so? Because I'm pretty sure this is just a rejection letter. They're tellin' me there's 'no room for a magician or something stupid like that'. That I'm not smart enough to get in or anything."  
"I'm pretty sure that even if this was a rejection letter," Phoenix said, opening the letter, "they wouldn't say it like that."  
"Yeah, but you get what I was tryin' to say."  
Phoenix scanned over the text, looking for a specific sente- _**"Yes!**_" he exclaimed, causing Trucy to look up at him from the ground, eyes wide with hope.  
"What hap-"  
"You're in! Full Scholarship, too!"  
Trucy can't remember a single time he'd ever smiled greater than he did that singular moment. He couldn't help but scream,_** "****Yeah!"**_ As he gave his teacher a huge hug, which was gladly returned.  
"Thank you so much, Mr. Wright - Thank you!"  
Phoenix was grinning. "Congratulations, Truce! You really deserve it!"  
Grinning as widely as he possibly could, Trucy swung the door to the boys' locker room open for his teacher, who walked in first, followed by the senior.  
The unusually quiet chatter died down almost immediately after they stepped into the room, the only sound other than the collective breathing was the door closing behind them.  
All 15 boys in the room looked solemn, and one looked particularly concerned.  
Phoenix risked a question, breaking the silence.  
"... Something wrong guys?"  
It was Emmett who finally broke the silence. "Uh, yeah. There is," he said, looking somewhat worried. "It's, well, it's about our coach, y'see."  
Now Phoenix as beginning to get concerned. "Yeah?"  
"He's getting married in a few days, see."  
And there it was again - that inevitable smile. "Yeah?"  
It was time for another boy, a junior this time, Cody, to speak. "And, well, he's kinda…"  
"He's kinda drunk," Emmett finished, with a worried look.  
Phoenix looked genuinely confused. "But I'm not drunk-"  
"No, but you're gonna be," Emmett said with a grin, as all the boys brought out bottles - bottles of which nearly exploded on Phoenix almost immediately after they were opened.  
_Ahh yes, the wedding. How could Phoenix possibly think his team wouldn't pull something stupid before the wedding? It was stupid of him to think as such._  
Would he say anything about the contraband brought into his locker room? Of course not - the bottles weren't actually filled with champagne; his students knew better than that.  
Even so, he couldn't help but be thankful that he had prep, then his lunch period right after this, before his other classes. At least he'd get a chance to change out of his cider-soaked clothes. The last thing he needed was to become a buzzing topic at the school less than a week before his wedding - for anything other than the actual topic of the wedding.  
The boys were going to be at the wedding. He knew that - they knew that. The entire town would be there; that was how his parents had planned it. His entire family - and the entire town, kids included - would be attending. The boys had wanted to surprise him in some way - he supposed this was the only way they figured they could. And he appreciated that; however, there was still a gym period to get to.  
Laughter filled the locker room, along with 'congrats' being thrown around, as the bottles were all discarded.  
"Thanks guys," Phoenix said, wringing out his now soaked jacket. "We've still got a gym class to handle, though - so, if you guys are ready-"  
"Yeah, yeah, we're going," Emmett said, as the remaining unchanged boys threw on their gym clothes - Trucy included - while the rest of the males shuffled out of the locker room into the gym.  
Phoenix, however, walked into the gym teachers' office and wrung out his spikes.  
_That's about as dry as I'm gonna get them,_ he thought to himself - knowing there was absolutely nothing he could do to salvage the rest of his clothes. He left the jacket behind in his office, rolling up his sleeves as he grabbed his clipboard with his attendance sheet off the desk, grinning as he left his office.  
What with the Oscars that night, the wedding in a few days, and graduation just around the corner, the next 10 days were going to be nothing short of insane.  
_Yeah, _he thought._ This was going to be a great week._


End file.
